


Daddyversary

by Ellie226



Series: You, Me, and Baby Make Three [19]
Category: Glee
Genre: Age Play, Daddy Kink, Diapers, Infantilism, Multi, Spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-09-13
Updated: 2012-09-13
Packaged: 2017-11-14 04:36:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/511379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellie226/pseuds/Ellie226
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Celebrating their one year anniversary together, and taking a trip.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Kurt had named it “Daddyversary.” He’d been concerned at first that Papa would be jealous, but as he had explained to Dave, “Papaversary” didn’t sound as good.

Dave didn’t really care. He was just happy that a year into this, Kurt seemed like he was doing okay. He wasn’t getting sick as often, he was sleeping better, and he was downright cuddly at times.

It was during these cuddly times that Kurt and Dave began planning how to celebrate. Dave and Blaine hadn’t really planned on doing anything, but Kurt felt like this was a big deal.

“It’s an anniversary. There should be a party,” he told Dave, cuddled against Papa’s chest. 

Dave didn’t really like the sound of that. “A Kurt, Daddy, Papa party? Or did you want to invite other people?”

“Just us. We should have cake though. And presents.”

Dave nodded. It was an anniversary. Baking a cake and wrapping a few presents seemed reasonable to him. After a lengthy debate, Kurt agreed that Papa could tell Daddy about this holiday. It was only fair.

“You tell him about the presents?” Kurt said, wiggling a bit.

“I will tell him about the presents. Now, it’s time for you to take your nap,” Dave began to get up, but Kurt wrapped his hand around Papa’s wrist.

“Story first,” he demanded.

Dave looked at him, “Oh no. No story. We talked; you can have stories later, but you’ve eaten up all your pre-nap time with planning this party. Close your eyes.”

Kurt pouted, but Papa wouldn’t cave. With a sigh, Kurt wrapped his arms around Beau. Fingers in his mouth, he drifted off pretty quickly.

Dave spent naptime calling Blaine at the office. “You’re supposed to be done with that big case, and I know you have a ton of vacation time saved up. Come on, you know he’d love it.”

“I know. I just don’t love the idea of taking the time off from work spur of the moment like this.”

“Come on Blaine,” Dave wheedled. “Who wants to be the world’s best daddy?”

It took some convincing, but Blaine caved. After agreeing that they wouldn’t tell Kurt, Dave hung up, and went to make plans.

They were two weeks from Daddyversary, and Dave found his days taken up with helping Kurt plan the festivities. By the time the party actually rolled around, he kind of wished that they could celebrate some sort of anniversary every month. Between planning the menu (roast chicken, mashed potatoes, and green beans, with cupcakes for dessert), making decorations, and buying gifts, Kurt didn’t say, “I’m bored,” once, the entire time.

Although their anniversary was technically on a Thursday, Kurt had agreed that celebrating on Friday was a better plan. That way, they didn’t have to worry about bedtime as much.

When Kurt woke up the day that they were celebrating, he stretched and smiled. Then, standing on the bed, he began bouncing. “Time to get up! Time to get up! It’s time to get up up up up! It’s a beautiful day, and I want pancakes!!!”

“Stop jumping,” Daddy groaned, rolling onto his stomach.

“Pancakes! Pancakes! Kurt wants pancakes!!!”

“Daddy wants Kurt to stop jumping,” Blaine said, swatting a little at Kurt’s feet.

Kurt fell to his knees and began pushing and pulling at Papa’s shoulder. “Papa! Papa! Is time to get up! You said we could have pancakes or waffles or crepes or French toast or anything I wanted because it’s Friday and it’s a holiday. I want pancakes! We need to get up to make them so that Daddy can eat too before work.”

Dave was more of a morning person than Blaine, but he wasn’t quite up to Kurt’s standards. Grabbing Kurt’s hand, he mumbled, “Baby, Daddy and Papa are exhausted. Can we sleep for another half hour. Please?”

“Can I get up?” Kurt asked.

Papa looked at him, “You can get up and go watch cartoons in the living room. Quietly. Or play with your castle or look at your books. Quietly. Understood?”

Kurt vaulted over Papa. “I could start breakfast?” he offered.

“You could get a spanking,” Dave warned.

“I think I’ll watch Charlie and Lola,” Kurt replied, scampering off to the living room with Beau and his blanket.

Dave nodded, eyes closed, and then curled himself around Blaine. Kissing the other man’s neck, he mumbled, “Morning.”

Blaine’s response was unintelligible.

“You’re still coming home early from work?” Dave asked quietly.

“Shhhhhh. Sleepy.”

Dave didn’t bother to ask again, revelling in the quiet warmth the bed offered. He listened to Blaine’s steady breathing and dozed.

Exactly 30 minutes after Kurt had been sent from the bedroom to play, he was back. Standing on Papa’s side of the bed (because he’d learned through trial and error that Papa only rarely swatted upon being woken up). Kurt poked Papa’s cheek with one finger.

“Papa,” he whispered loudly. “Half an hour. You said half an hour. It’s time to get up to make pancakes Papa.” 

Dave nodded, still half asleep. Rubbing at his face with one hand, he told Kurt, “Go and get out the stuff we need. I’ll be there in a minute. Don’t touch the stove.”

Once Kurt left, Papa rolled sleepily out of bed. He wandered off to the bathroom first, then he washed his hands and joined Kurt.

“You started coffee,” he said, kissing the nape of Kurt’s neck. “Daddy is going to be very happy. Are you going to take him a cup, or do you want to help me make breakfast?”

“I wanna flip,” Kurt insisted.

Dave and Kurt quickly put together breakfast. Pancakes were not their typical weekday breakfast. While Daddy plated everything, Kurt set the table and went to drag Blaine from the bedroom, where he was standing in the shower, letting the water beat on his face.

“Is time for breakfast! We have to eat together Daddy! We maked you bacon!”

Blaine smiled at Kurt’s excitement. “Did you make coffee?”

“Uh huh. Come on Daddy,” Kurt tugged at Blaine’s hand, hurrying him from the bath. He was barely given enough time to towel off and throw his pajama pants back on before Kurt dragged him to the table.

Kurt sat on Daddy’s lap through breakfast, happily eating pancakes from Blaine’s plate. By the time they finished eating, Kurt had enough syrup on him that Blaine was happy that he hadn’t bothered to get dressed for work. 

“Papa needs to give you a bath,” he said.

Dave nodded, smiling at the two of them. “You need to get ready for work. Go on. Kurt and I will be fine.”

Hopping up, Kurt nodded, “Papa and I will be fine,” he agreed. “Go put on your suit so you can go to work. Papa and I got lots to do before you come home.”

Daddy went to get dressed, giving Kurt a syrup sweet kiss before he went to the bedroom. While he was getting ready, Papa and Kurt cleaned up.

“See you later,” Dave told Blaine, handing him a travel mug of coffee. Kissing the other man, he said, “Now get out of here. Kurt and I got lots to do.”

Blaine laughed, kissing Kurt carefully, trying to avoid the syrup. “Be good for Papa,” he said, before heading off to work.

As soon as the door closed behind him, Kurt began pestering Papa. “We gotta bake the cupcakes, and the chicken is brining, and you buyed potatoes? Right Papa?”

“We need you to get nice and washed up first pumpkin,” Papa said, ushering Kurt to the bathroom.

“You too. I wanna take a shower with you Papa,” Kurt insisted.

Dave smiled, patting Kurt gently, “Are you my big boy today?”

“I’m big enough for a shower.”

Dave acquiesced, and they climbed into the shower together. It took longer than either of them bathing independently, even when you took Kurt’s propensity to play when he took his bath. 

After they finished, Kurt insisted that it was time to bake cupcakes. “You have to give them time to cool before you frost them Papa,” Kurt explained, “Otherwise it won’t work.” Sometimes, it was like Papa didn’t understand anything.

They spent their morning baking the cupcakes and cleaning the apartment. After lunch, Papa insisted that Kurt take a nap.

Although Kurt wanted to object, he thought better of it. As Papa tucked him in, Kurt smiled at him. “See? I’m being good today.”

“You’re my good boy every day,” Papa replied, kissing him.

“We’re going to have a good day,” Kurt insisted. He didn’t want to get a spanking or have early bedtime. “You don’t decorate the cupcakes without me thought, right Papa?”

“I’ll wait till you get up,” Papa promised, smoothing Kurt’s hair back from his forehead. “Close your eyes. I want you to sleep for a little bit for me.”

Kurt wasn’t going to argue, but he did catch Papa’s hand, “Stay with me? Want cuddles.”

Dave didn’t really have anything to do. Blaine had told him once that he felt like napping with Kurt wasn’t a good precedent to set. Dave didn’t care. He was tired; Daddy didn’t get up with Kurt at 6:00 AM. If he wanted to nap, then he was going to.

Shucking his jeans, he threw them over a nearby chair, then crawled into bed behind Kurt. Pulling Kurt into his arms, he kissed him. “Love you pumpkin,” he said quietly.

“Love you too,” Kurt mumbled, fingers in his mouth. He fell asleep, curled around Beau Bunny. 

They slept for close to two hours before Kurt finally woke up.

“Papa?” he said quietly.

“Mmmmh? What’s wrong baby?” Dave asked, in a sleep roughened voice.

Kurt wiggled, turning so he could look at Dave, “Is time to get up Papa. We should frost the cupcakes. We had long naps.”

Kurt kept his fingers in his mouth, but he raised his free hand up to Papa’s cheek. Rubbing a little, he added, “Papa. Time to get up!”

“Shhhh,” Dave mumbled, catching Kurt’s hand in his and kissing it. “We have plenty of time.”

Kurt was happy that Papa was still napping with him. He didn’t like it when he woke up to find that Dave had slipped off to clean or cook or do whatever else he did during naptime. As he explained to Papa repeatedly, that wasn’t fair. It was cheating to get Kurt to sleep. However, he really wanted to get up now, and he couldn’t unless Papa did too. 

“Papa? I gotta go potty,” he begged.

That got Dave up. It was a battle to get Kurt to stay in bed, and he didn’t want to undo months of progress by ignoring a genuine plea.

“Go on,” he said, stretching as Kurt got up. He cracked his back before climbing out of the bed and finding his jeans.

Holding out a hand to Kurt when he exited the bathroom, they went to the kitchen to decorate cupcakes. Dave figured they had at least two more hours before Blaine got home, and they wouldn’t eat dinner until 6:00 anyway. They had plenty of time to finish dessert before he had to think about dinner.

It was good that he had planned on that much time. Kurt was as meticulous about decorating cupcakes as ever. He spent close to 30 minutes mixing the frosting and dying it different colors before he even began, and Dave swore that he was placing each sprinkle individually.

Kurt was just finishing the final cupcake when Daddy came through the door.

“Daddy!” Kurt cried. “You got home early!”

Sitting on the stool next to Kurt, Blaine pulled him over onto his lap. “Well, it is a holiday,” he said, kissing him. “What are you doing?”

“Making dessert,” Kurt was back to concentrating as he placed M&Ms into a design.

Blaine swiped some spilled frosting off of the counter, sticking it in his mouth. “Delicious.”

“Daddy,” Kurt lectured, “you can’t eat the frosting now. Dessert is for after dinner.”

“Is that so bossy pants?” Blaine teased, standing abruptly. He tossed Kurt over his shoulder and swatted his bottom. “Says who?”

“Papa,” Kurt insisted. “Papa, tell him frosting is for after dinner. You said. No fair swatting me Daddy. I been good all day.”

“Frosting is for after dinner,” Dave said, smiling as he slid the chicken into the oven. “And we have had an excellent day.”

“We have?” Daddy asked, setting Kurt onto his feet. He laughed when Kurt stumbled a little, dizzy from being upside down.

“I even taked my nap without arguing. Come cuddle with me Daddy,” Kurt begged, pulling Blaine toward the living room.

When Dave joined them several minutes later, he brought a cupcake with him. Sitting onto the couch beside the others, he handed it to Kurt. “Let Daddy try some too.”

“You said no cupcakes before dinner,” Kurt said reproachfully. He had his hand slapped for trying to eat M&Ms while he was decorating.

“If you don’t want it?” Dave drawled.

That got a reaction. Pulling the cupcake close to his chest, Kurt shook his head, eyes wide. “I eat it.”

“Let Daddy try some,” Dave repeated, smiling at Blaine.

Kurt took a bite, and then offered it to Daddy. “Is good,” he explained, mouth full of chocolate.

“You eat it,” Daddy said, hugging him.

“Papa said share.” Kurt held the cupcake to Daddy’s mouth, waiting.

Blaine obligingly took a bite. Kurt was being extraordinarily obedient today, and he didn’t want to disrupt that. Kurt held the final third of the cupcake out to Papa.

“You too,” he insisted childishly.

“I’m fine,” Dave reassured. He knew how much Kurt loved chocolate cake.

Kurt shook his head, “You too,” he repeated. “Is nice to share Papa.”

Figuring that Kurt was ascribing more symbolism to the cupcake than Dave would have, he opened his mouth for Kurt, nibbling a little on his fingers as well.

“Papa! Not my fingers,” Kurt giggled. 

“But they’re all sugary and sweet.”

“No,” Kurt reprimanded. “Now is time for presents! I wanna open presents!”

Dave sent Kurt off to the bedroom to grab the presents, and Blaine leaned against him. “Was it really a good day?” he asked quietly while Kurt was gone.

“It was an excellent day. I think the worst trouble we had was that I needed to remind him a couple of times that he couldn’t eat the frosting or M&Ms while we decorated.”

“No time out or spankings,” Kurt had returned to the living room and was climbing back in between them. It was one of the little differences in the last year. Kurt now sat between them almost all the time. He never asked, simply climbing onto or over laps, and into the spot that he liked best.

They opened presents together. Daddy and Papa had picked out some new stories for Kurt to go along with the surprise gift, as well as modelling clay.

“You were saying that you wanted to make beads,” Papa explained.

Kurt was thrilled with his presents, and he quickly handed over the carefully wrapped packages.

Blaine oohed and aaahed over the socks Kurt had bought for him. Cashmere, they were the softest thing he’d ever felt.

“You are never going to give up on trying to get me to wear socks all the time, are you?”

“Nope. Now Papa!”

Dave was appropriately effusive about the pastels and paper that Kurt had picked out.

“I thought, since you liked your pencils,” Kurt explained, avoiding eye contact. It was harder to shop now than before. Sometimes he felt like he’d forgotten how to pick out gifts.

“They’re wonderful. Do you want to open up your present from Daddy and me?” 

“You already gived me books and clay Papa.”

“One more presents. It’s kind of for all three of us though,” Blaine told him, handing over the envelope.

Kurt opened it up, finding a beautiful card that Dave had made. He drew a finger over the intricate penciled design.

“They don’t make ‘Happy Daddyversary’ cards,” Dave explained. “Open it up. See what’s inside.”

Opening the card, Kurt stared in confusion at the beautifully rendered castle on the inside. Looking at Papa, Kurt cocked his head. “Papa? What?”

“Do you see the balloons,” Dave hinted.

Looking closer, Kurt realized that there were little clusters of brightly colored balloons. They were shaped oddly. “Mickey?”

“Uh huh. Where would we go to see Mickey Mouse,” Blaine asked patiently. Kurt was normally quicker than this.

“We’re going on vacation?” Kurt bounced a little. They had gone to a cabin over the summer, but it was a grey February in Indianapolis, and the idea of vacation was wonderful. “When?”

“Next week. Brit agreed to check in on McQueen. You want to go to Disney World?” Dave teased a little.

The rest of the night was a blur of Kurt asking excited questions. It finally took the threat of a spanking before he sat down enough to eat dinner. After he had his bath, and they were curled in bed together, he asked, “Can we eat breakfast with Mickey?”

“I booked a character breakfast,” Dave said patiently, rubbing Kurt’s back.

“An’ we can have Mickey Mouse ice cream?”

“Yes,” Blaine told him.

Kurt yawned mightily. “An’ ride Dumbo,” he mumbled.

“Go to sleep. We’ll ride Dumbo. Promise,” Blaine kissed the back of Kurt’s neck. 

Kurt wanted to ask more questions, but the warmth and comfort between Daddy and Papa had him asleep before he could.


	2. Chapter 2

Their Saturday flew by for Daddy and Papa, although Kurt would tell you that it took forever. With both of them busy, he was bored. 

He tried to help, but nobody appreciated it.

“Kurt, this is the last time I’m telling you. I need to finish packing, and you need to go find something to do to entertain yourself before I find something for you.”

Pouting, Kurt made his way out to the kitchen. “Papa? Papa, will you bake cookies with me?” he asked Dave.

“Can’t right now pumpkin,” Dave told him, giving him a kiss. “I’ve got to finish cleaning out the fridge, otherwise we’re going to come home to rotting food.” He scrunched up his nose, hoping to make Kurt laugh.

“Later?”

“Baby, we don’t need to make cookies if we’re leaving for vacation tomorrow. Plus, we still have cupcakes. Are you hungry? Do you want a snack?”

“Can I have a cupcake?” Kurt asked, blinking innocently.

“No, you may not. You know what I told you; you can have another cupcake after dinner for dessert if you’d like. If you want a snack right now, you know what you can have. Do you want me to make you some celery and peanut butter? Or, we’ve got a little bit of hummus left.”

“Don’t want hummus,” Kurt grumped.

“Well, we’ve got peanut butter. Is that what you want?”

“I want cupcakes.”

Dave stopped what he was doing, straightening up and giving Kurt a look. “Do you want a nap?”

Kurt was offended, “NO!”

“You’re acting like it.”

Blaine walked into the kitchen then, car keys in hand. “I need to run to the store; we’re all out of sunscreen.”

“Take the baby,” Papa said, going back to the refrigerator. “He needs more vitamins too. And we have to order dinner, unless you want to pick up something quick to make.”

Blaine looked at Kurt, “Are you in here bugging Papa?”

“No,” Kurt pouted, arms crossed over his chest. “Not bugging.”

Dave stood up again, “Please take the baby.”

“I told him to find something to do,” Blaine explained to Dave.

“I said not bugging!” Kurt repeated, irritated.

“Go get your shoes,” Blaine told him.

“No.”

Kurt was surprised to find himself grabbed by an arm and swatted by Papa. Hands flying to cover his backside, he glared up at Papa reproachfully. “Not fair.”

“Your choices right now are going to the store with Daddy or sitting in the naughty spot. What’s it going to be kiddo?”

“I don’t wanna have time out.”

“Then go get your shoes. And behave for Daddy, or you’re going to have a time out when you get home anyway.” Dave watched Kurt leave the room, then smiled at Blaine, “Have fun.”

Blaine kissed Dave, “You owe me.”

Dave smiled, “Remember the part where I stay home with him all day? I think you can take him for one afternoon.” Hugging Blaine one last time, he swatted him toward the door. “Get out so I can finish cleaning up and doing laundry.”

“No fair,” Blaine joked, heading toward the door. “We’ll be back in an hour.” 

The hour flew by for Dave, and he was not happy to hear the front door opening again. This was only magnified by hearing the argument.

“I wasn’t naughty! I don’t want time out! I’m telling Papa! Paaaaaapaaaaaaaaaa.”

At least the kitchen was clean. Closing the dryer door, Dave walked out to the living room. “What’s the matter?” he said, trying to be patient. 

Kurt broke free from Blaine’s grip, rushing to Dave and throwing himself against him. “Is not fair! I wasn’t naughty! Daddy is mean, and I don’t deserve time out Papa!”

Blaine looked furious, and his hair was in disarray. Pointing at Blaine, he said, “Your baby was a bratty little terror.”

“Wasn’t! WASN’T! DADDY IS MEAN!” Kurt managed to stomp his foot without letting go of Papa.

“Okay,” Dave said, “I’d like you to go and lie down please.” He let go of Kurt, and pointed toward the bedroom, raising an eyebrow when he wasn’t obeyed.

“Don’t want to.”

“Excuse me?”

“You always believe him. That’s not fair,” Kurt stomped his foot again.

Papa picked Kurt up, carrying him back to the bedroom and depositing him firmly on the bed. “I didn’t say that I believed Daddy, although he doesn’t have any reason to lie to me. I did say that I wanted you to come back here and lie down, and you’re going to have a bad day if you don’t start obeying me.” As he lectured, he pulled Kurt’s shoes, jeans, and coat off, then drew the blankets over his shoulders. “Stay,” he said, kissing his forehead.

Returning to the living room, he found Blaine on the couch. “What did the baby do this time?” he asked, sitting down.

Blaine leaned against him, pulling his bare feet up onto the sofa. “Wandered. Again. Twice. Then pitched a fit because I told him we weren’t stopping to get Chinese food for lunch. He kicked and whined the whole way home about that. He needs a nap.”

“So let’s leave him to his nap,” Dave said. “He’ll sleep a few hours. He’s probably just nervous about going on vacation.”

Blaine groaned, “He keeps telling me what to pack.”

“Kurt? Telling you what to do?” Dave kissed the top of Blaine’s head, smile buried in his curls, “I’m shocked.”

“This is going to be a disaster. He’s going to be a raging terror the entire time we’re in Florida.”

Dave was patient, “No he’s not. It’s going to be fine. When he gets up from his nap, we’ll explain that his behavior today was unacceptable, and that he’s getting a spanking and baby time until we leave, and that we’re going to bring the hairbrush and diapers with us to the hotel.”

“We need a leash.”

“We need a better way of keeping him from wandering off is what we need,” Dave told Blaine.

Daddy pulled the laptop from where it was sitting on the coffee table. “Guess we’ll see what Nanny Jo says.”

Blaine had mocked Dave at first for relying on the recommendations of Supernanny, but he’d quickly learned that the same things that worked for a tantruming two year old worked for Kurt. Although they still spanked him, sometimes, something else was called for.

After quickly scanning his options, Blaine told Dave, “I think that our best bet is hand holding time out. It’s a tangible reminder for him, but we can do it in public without a problem. When he wanders off, he has to hold one of our hands.”

That seemed like a reasonable response to the problem, and they agreed that this was their best option. Taking advantage of Kurt’s nap, the two men managed to get most of the rest of their chores done. When they heard Kurt stirring, Blaine went back to get him.

“We’re not ordering Chinese for dinner,” he said, right before he left the living room. Dave smirked, burying his head in the newspaper and trying to block out the sound of the discussion in the next room.

When Daddy got into the bedroom, Kurt was sitting up in bed, blinking sleepily. He flopped onto his back, pulling the blanket over his head.

“Kurt isn’t here,” he said, muffled by the blanket.

Blaine smiled, sitting down next to Kurt and patting the Kurt shaped lump. “Oh no! If Kurt’s not here, who am I going to take to Disney World with me? I wanted to ride the Dumbo ride.”

“Not funny to tease Daddy.”

Blaine patted around where he thought Kurt’s bottom was, “Not teasing sweetpea. I need you to sit up please.”

“I don’t want to.”

Kicking off his shoes, Blaine slipped his feet under the blankets. Sliding his body down, he pulled the covers over his head and smiled at Kurt. “You can’t hide from me.”

“I don’t want a spanking,” Kurt teared up.

Blaine nodded at that, pulling Kurt closer. “You earned one.”

“What if I promise to be very good?” Kurt asked, peeking up at Blaine’s face.

“If you keep that promise, then you won’t earn yourself another spanking. But you’re getting this one.”

Kurt whined a little, kicking his feet, “I don’t wanna spanking. They hurt Daddy. I think having a nap is good ‘nough.”

“That’s nice, but you’re not the one who makes these decision.” Deciding that he had given Kurt enough time to debate his punishment, Blaine sat up, pushing the blanket off both of them.

“Come on baby. Let’s get this over with.”

Kurt shook his head, “Nooooooooooooooo. I’ll ‘member without a spanking Daddy.”

Blaine took Kurt’s arm, pulling him out to stand by the bed. After pulling his underwear down, Blaine gestured for Kurt to lay across his knee.

“NO!” Crossing both arms over his chest, Kurt stomped.

As usual, all that got him was a smack. “Don’t. You know better. Do you want me to count?”

“No Daddy!” Kurt’s hands were now covering the smacked spot on his bottom, and he shook his head. “I don’t like counting.”

“I don’t like having to argue with you.” When that didn’t produce the desired result, Blaine said, “One.”

“No no no no no no no! No Counting Dadddddddyyyyyyyyyy!”

“Two.” Blaine stopped arguing once he started counting. He always did.

With a final shriek of frustration, Kurt laid himself down across Daddy’s lap. “Is NOT fair,” he pouted, somehow keeping his arms crossed over his chest, even when he was half upside down.

“Why are you getting this spanking?” Blaine went through their usual routine, gently rubbing Kurt’s backside.

“Because you losed me. Twice.” In Kurt’s opinion, Daddy and Papa’s inability to keep up with him was poor parenting on their part. It had nothing to do with his tendency to distractedly walk away. It was their job to make sure that he was doing what he was supposed to.

Daddy disagreed. He smacked down once. “I know a baby who is asking to get his mouth washed out.”

“Is not FAIR to spank me because you losed me though Daddy.” 

Dave was listening to their exchange from the living room, and he shook his head. Sometimes, he thought that Kurt’s instinct for self preservation had been entirely eroded by high school. Dave had listened to enough of these to know that arguing with Daddy at this point was pretty much a guarantee that Kurt would end up even sorer. 

“You know what?” Blaine said, beginning the spanking in earnest. “I think that you need a reminder about what kind of behavior we expect around here little boy. Because Papa and I don’t intend to spend our entire vacation dealing with bratty little boys who don’t know how to treat others or stay where they’re told.”

Kurt wailed, wiggling hard. The spanking, coupled with the swats he’d already gotten, hurt. Daddy was good at lighting a fire with just his hand, and Kurt was desperate to make it stop.

“Sooooooorrrrrrrrrrrryyyyyyyyyyyyyy. Daddddddddyyyyyyyyyy! Ouuuuch.”

“I’m glad to hear you’re sorry, but it doesn’t change your behavior from earlier. It’s completely unacceptable to act like that Kurt, and you know it. This wandering off thing has been happening way too much lately, and you know better than to throw a temper tantrum. Naughty, disobedient, little baby. I thought I was taking my big boy to the store, but I can see that I was wrong.”

Kurt bawled, as upset by the lecture as he was by the spanking. “Imma big boy Daddy. I AM.”

“You certainly didn’t act like one today Kurt Elizabeth. You acted like a spoiled baby who didn’t get his way.”

“Sorry,” Kurt wailed, kicking his legs. “I be good Daddy.”

“And then we get home, and I give you the opportunity to discuss what happened before spanking you, and what do I get? Nothing but smart mouthed responses. Well, I think you and I are going to head into the bathroom when we’re done here. We’re going to see if we can wash all that sassiness right out of your mouth.”

“No Daddy! No soap!” Kurt hated getting his mouth washed out with soap; it happened altogether too often. For talking back or lying, or for swearing. It didn’t seem fair that Daddy and Papa thought that soap could fix so many things that Kurt really didn’t think were problems to begin with.

Blaine stopped lecturing then, focused on the spanking. It didn’t take much longer before Kurt was limp and sobbing, no longer trying to wiggle his way out of Daddy’s grasp. It never did any good anyway.

With one last swat, Daddy stopped, resting his hand on Kurt’s bottom. Patting gently, he waited until Kurt’s crying slowed down, and then he helped him to his feet.

“Let’s go Kurt Elizabeth. We’ll wash your mouth out, and then you’ve got an appointment with a diaper and your play pen.”

Kurt normally objected to any suggestion of diapers or the play pen, let alone both together since that meant baby time, but he was too sore. Taking Daddy’s hand, he followed Blaine into the bathroom and stood. He didn’t argue about the soap, simply holding still for Daddy, although he couldn’t help but start crying again.

Once that ordeal was over, Kurt let Daddy dress him in a diaper and pajama bottoms, grabbing at Beau Bunny and his blanky before he was taken to the living room and settled on the blanket.

Kurt lay on his tummy, unwilling to put pressure on his bottom. Fingers in his mouth, he watched Daddy and Papa as they moved around the apartment. After a couple of minutes, when Dave passed by, Kurt reached out to poke at his calf.

Papa looked down at Kurt, smiling when he saw the angelic expression. Squatting, he ruffled Kurt’s hair, “Whatcha need pumpkin?”

“Cuddles?” Kurt sat up, wincing, then held out his arms. “Please Papa?”

Papa didn’t even stop to think, simply standing up, then picking up the baby.

“Beau too?”

Papa grabbed Beau, snagging Kurt’s blanky at the same time. Baby Kurt could be quite demanding when it came to the details of cuddling. Sitting down in the big rocking chair, Papa covered Kurt up with his blanket, smiling when Kurt immediately took the satin lining and rubbed it against his lip while he sucked his fingers.

They rocked for a while, Kurt snuggled against Papa, neither of them speaking. When Papa offered stories, Kurt shook his head no.

“Papa?”

“Yes?” 

“I was bad at Target for Daddy.”

“I heard you had very bad behavior for Daddy.”

“I kicked the back of his seat in the car.” Kurt thought for a moment, then added, “But I wanted Chinese, and is not fair to make me sit in the back like a baby when it’s just one grown up.”

“My poor baby. You’re so abused,” Dave teased.

Kurt smiled. “Daddy’s mean to me,” he sighed.

“I know. And you never do anything naughty to deserve to be treated like this, do you? You’re always such a good baby for us.”

Kurt sat up, “I’m the best baby,” he said, expression serious as he jabbed a finger at Papa’s chest. “You and Daddy are lucky.”

Dave had kept his face serious through their conversation, but he cracked at that. Smiling widely, he said, “The luckiest. We have the best baby. He’s never naughty or rude or cranky.”

“s’true Papa,” Kurt struggled to keep from smiling, but he couldn’t help it when Papa stood up suddenly, dumping him on his back on the nearby couch and pinning him.

“No, not our baby. Huh? I don’t know what we would do if you were any more angelic.” As Papa said this, he began digging his fingers into Kurt’s ribcage, watching as his boyfriend fell to pieces, laughing hysterically.

“No Papa! Tickling is NOT FAIR!” he gasped out, kicking and trying to roll away. Dave kept him pinned for a minute, tickling him until Kurt thought he would wet before he finally stopped.

Sitting on the couch, Papa pulled Kurt into his lap, and they sat together, catching their breath. Their break was interrupted by Kurt.

“Papa? I hungry now.”

Relieved to see that the cranky baby they’d been with all day seemed to be gone, Papa carried Kurt to the kitchen for a snack. Dave knew he was right; their vacation was going to be fine.


	3. Chapter 3

Kurt was lying in bed with Papa, drinking his bottle as he watched Daddy move around the room. 

Spitting the nipple out of his mouth, he said, “Tomorrow, we’ll get up, and we have breakfast here. Then, we’ll eat lunch at the airport. Then we get on the plane.”

Dave nodded. They’d already talked about vacation, but Kurt kept going over the itinerary. He didn’t like surprises. “Tomorrow, we’ll get up and have our breakfast before we go to the airport. We’ll be in Florida by dinner time.”

“And we can eat dinner at Disney World?”

Blaine was standing at the dresser, grabbing pajamas. Smiling at them in the mirror, he said, “We’ll eat dinner at Disney World, but at the hotel. We won’t go into the parks until Monday.”

Kurt nodded, and Papa tried to make him drink more of his bottle. “Then we get to stay until Thursday morning? But not the first Thursday, the second Thursday.”

“We’re staying for ten days,” Dave agreed. “Drink your bottle.”

“I’m not thirsty.”

After discussion, Daddy and Papa had decided to crush up a benadryl and put it into the warm milk. Kurt had trouble sleeping under the best of circumstances, and they didn’t need him to be too excited to sleep. Especially because they didn’t have time for a nap tomorrow. Somehow, despite not being told, Kurt seemed to know that he would fall asleep if he drank his milk, and he was fighting it.

“I didn’t ask if you were,” Dave’s tone was pleasant. “I told you to drink your milk. You know how this goes. We had dinner and then play time. You’ve had your bath, and Daddy read you two stories tonight. Now it’s time for your bottle, then you go to sleep.”

“Nu uh,” Kurt objected. “Next is Daddy singing my song.”

Blaine rolled his eyes, crawling into bed next to Kurt. “Papa’s going to get ready for bed, and you’re going to drink your bottle.”

“But my song,” Kurt protested, pouting.

“Pouty babies need to sleep.”

Dave interjected, stepping out of the bathroom with his toothbrush in his mouth, “Daddy’s going to sing to you. Just as soon as you drink your bottle for him.”

Opening his mouth, Kurt began sucking on the bottle again. When Blaine didn’t immediately start his song, he garbled, “Sing now Daddy.”

“Okay bossy,” Blaine told him, brushing hair away from Kurt’s forehead. He had to sing it twice, but then Kurt was done with the bottle and blinking up sleepily.

“We can,” Kurt stopped, yawning hugely. 

“We can what baby?” Papa said, careful to keep his voice low. Kurt had almost fallen asleep; if they woke him back up now, it was going to be ugly.

Kurt’s eyes were shut, and he mumbled something unintelligible, ending with, “Grilled cheese.”

“If that’s what you want pumpkin,” Papa was whispering at this point, moving stealthily to switch off the light. Curled up around Kurt, Daddy and Papa drifted off to sleep.

As always, the benadryl knocked Kurt out and kept him out for the entire night. That didn’t mean he wasn’t up and ready to go at 7:00 AM.

“Papa,” he whispered, shaking Dave. “Papa,” he said, more insistently when he didn’t get an immediate response.

“What is it?” Dave mumbled, still half asleep.

Kurt sat up, bouncing a little, “We’re going to Disney World.”

Opening his eyes, Dave smiled a little, “Yes we are. Can Daddy and I sleep for a little bit longer though?”

“Nu uh,” Kurt shook his head emphatically. “It’s morning time, and that means breakfast time, and that means you have to get up to help me because the stove is not for babies.”

“Okay,” Dave said, yawning. He motioned for Kurt to get out of bed, “I’ll be out in a minute, okay? You go and wash your hands.”

As always, Kurt found the best route out of bed to be climbing over Papa. As Dave lay still for a minute, trying to wake up, he thought about the fact that Kurt never woke Blaine up.

“It’s because you’re a pushover. Get out,” Blaine mumbled, face smushed in his pillow.

Dave turned to look at him. “What? How did you know what I was thinking?”

Blaine pushed himself up enough to glare at Dave, “You were talking to yourself. Can you please go and help him before he lights the kitchen on fire or comes back to wake me up?”

“Morning sunshine,” Dave said sarcastically, rolling out of bed and leaving his grumpy until he got his coffee boyfriend with a swat. Dave wasn’t exactly a morning person, but Kurt was. And Papa kind of liked the early morning time with Kurt, when he was feeling little and cuddly, and he was mostly just adorable. 

Wandering out to the kitchen, he found Kurt staring at the pantry.

“Thank you for waiting for me. Did you wash your hands?” Dave asked, going to the sink.

Kurt nodded, “Uh huh. Can we make anything for breakfast?”

“You know what we eat for breakfast,” Dave replied, thinking about the coffee he was going to make in a minute.

Counting off on his fingers, Kurt said, “No chocolate, no soda, no cookies, no snacks. But no soda isn’t fair because soda is just like coffee with bubbles.”

It was a common argument. Kurt’s caffeine was extremely limited since Papa started noticing how much harder it made it to get Kurt to nap. The caffeine kept him up, but that just meant he was exhausted and hyperactive. Not a good combination.

“What did you want to eat?” Dave asked, deciding to not have the familiar debate.

“Can we have baked oatmeal?” Kurt asked, sidling up to Papa and leaning against him. Baked oatmeal took time, but Kurt loved it.

Dave smiled at him, “We can have baked oatmeal. What kind?”

Blinking up at him innocently, Kurt said, “Daddy likes the peanut butter and banana oatmeal, but he thinks chocolate chips make it better.”

“Daddy thinks that?” Dave asked, smiling at Kurt, “And when have you and Daddy been eating chocolate for breakfast?”

Holding his arms out to be picked up, Kurt shook his head soberly, “I’m not ‘posed to tell. It’s a secret.”

“So last weekend when Daddy stayed here with you while I went to the gym?”

“I’m not ‘posed to tell,” Kurt reiterated, even as he nodded. “Please? Not lots of chocolate. Just a little?”

Deciding it was better to agree than to argue about it, especially since Kurt was being polite, Dave nodded. Putting Kurt down, he nodded toward the pantry. “Get out what we need pumpkin.”

They quickly mixed everything together and then Papa put it in the oven. Drinking some coffee, he poured orange juice into a sippy cup for Kurt. “What would you like to do while we wait?”

“Come play with me Papa,” Kurt said, dragging him toward the living room. They settled down with Kurt’s castle and played while breakfast baked.

When the timer went off, Kurt followed Papa back into the kitchen.

“Can you get out bowls for me pumpkin?” Dave asked, putting milk on to heat.

“Uh huh. Daddy too?”

“Daddy too what?” Blaine asked, entering the kitchen. He swooped Kurt up, settling him onto his hip. “Daddy what?” he repeated, tickling.

“Daddy no tickling,” Kurt said. “We maked you breakfast.”

“You did? What did you make me for breakfast?”

“Baked oatmeal,” Dave responded.

They sat down for breakfast together before Daddy and Papa had to shower. Then, it was just a matter of entertaining Kurt until it was time to leave for the airport. It was easier said than done, but they managed.

The only real issue that morning was about diapers.

“I don’t need a diaper Papa; I’m a big boy.”

Dave looked at Blaine. They had discussed this; Kurt had a tendency to act out in public, and they’d found that using diapers reminded him to behave. It was going to be a long day, and Daddy and Papa thought that the diapers would make things better.

“No,” Dave said. “Daddy and I want you to wear your diaper. You don’t have to use it, but you are going to wear it.”

“No!” Kurt told them, sitting on the couch and shaking his head emphatically. “No no no no no no no no no. I’m a big boy; I don’t need a diaper.”

Sitting next to Kurt on the couch, Dave warned him, “Do you want a spanking first? Because I think that will make the trip less pleasant.” 

“Daddddddyyyyy,” Kurt whined.

Blaine shook his head, “Don’t whine at me. I agree with Papa. Go on back to the bedroom so we can get going pumpkin.”

“I don’t wannnt a diaperrrrr. No faaaaaiiiiir.” Kurt wiggled his feet a little, not brave enough to kick the couch, but wanting to display his displeasure.

Standing, Dave pulled Kurt to his feet and swatted him. 

“Owwwwwwwww. Paaaapaaaaaa,” Kurt wailed, hands covering his backside.

“We can do that again if you need to, or you can march yourself back to the bedroom. Your choice kiddo.”

With a final glare at Papa, Kurt stomped back to the bedroom. “Not fair,” he said again, flinging himself onto the bed. He might have to wear a diaper, but that didn’t mean he had to be happy about it.

Papa had followed Kurt back to the bedroom. Grabbing a diaper, he quickly got Kurt’s pants off before getting Kurt redressed with the ease of lots of practice. Tapping Kurt’s hip, he said, “Attitude.”

“I don’t like diapers,” Kurt grumped, arms crossed over his chest as he glared at the ceiling fan.

Dave sat next to Kurt on the bed. “I understand that. You hate diapers. You would also hate if the first thing we did in Disney World is smack your bottom because you’re being a brat. So can you please try to behave yourself for Daddy and me?”

Kurt relaxed slightly. Sitting up, he leaned into Papa, “I’ll be good, but no diaper once we get there?”

“If you behave yourself, then we won’t use the diapers while you’re there. But we did pack them, and it’s entirely up to you whether they get any use. And before you ask, we packed the hairbrush too.”

Wriggling onto Papa’s lap, Kurt said, “Okay. But I expect rewards for being a good boy too.”

“That seems fair. You can get your first reward tonight. If you behave yourself between here and the hotel, and you eat your dinner without fussing, we can get dessert. Deal?”

“You tell Daddy?”

Dave nodded, “I will tell Daddy that you can have dessert. Are you going to behave for us?”

“Uh huh. I like ice cream. Can we get ice cream?”

“You like ice cream? Are you sure?” Blaine was standing in the doorway, watching them, smile on his lips.

“We can get ice cream,” Dave said. “We are all ready to go Daddy. Is the cab here?”

“Any minute. Is Papa bribing you?” he smiled at Kurt.

“Isn’t bribing Daddy. Is rewarding.”

Blaine picked Kurt up, “Rewarding? Is that what we’re calling it Papa?”

“Is rewarding,” Kurt insisted.

Blaine nodded, “Well, you probably want to work very hard for that reward pumpkin. Because we are going to eat right by a giant ice cream shop. With brownie sundaes.”

“Where were you thinking for dinner?” Dave asked, standing up. “Baby, don’t forget Beau. You should put him in the suitcase with your blanky.”

Wiggling his way down, Kurt grabbed the stuffed rabbit and his blanket and thrust them at Papa. “You do it. Please? Daddy said stay out of the suitcases.”

“I figured we’d hit up Downtown Disney. It’ll give us something to do until somebody’s ready for bed. There’s a Ghiradelli there. Along with about a million places to window shop. Unless Mr. Kurt would prefer we eat at the hotel.”

“Ice cream,” Kurt said insistently, pushing Beau at Papa again.

Dave nodded, taking the stuffed animal, “You’ll get your ice cream. If you behave. And why aren’t you allowed in the suitcases?”

“Somebody disagrees with everything we packed. And although he’s fabulous, I thought it would be helpful if we had sneakers so he could walk,” Blaine answered.

“I can walk in the shoes I wanted.”

“And I said no,” Blaine told Kurt. “Don’t pout, or we won’t be getting your dessert tonight. If you start acting too cranky, we’ll be eating at the hotel, in the room, and you’ll be going straight to bed mister."

“Time to go,” Dave said, zipping the suitcase back up. He managed to get them herded downstairs to meet the taxi without any more arguments.

“Everybody has their licenses and cell phones?” he asked. When he got nods in return, they climbed into the taxi and were on their way.

Kurt sat in the backseat next to Papa, leaning into him and playing with Dave’s fingers. He was trying very hard to be big, but that was hard. And he had to do it all the way until they got to their hotel room.

As he was thinking that, he felt a tap on the back of his hands. Looking, he watched as Papa’s free hand came down to tap again. Dave smiled at him, then tapped. Leaning in, he murmured in Kurt’s ear, “You’re okay. Don’t worry.”

Kurt nodded, relaxing a bit more into Papa’s side and daydreaming. Blaine caught his eye in the rearview mirror and smiled at him, and Kurt relaxed even more.

It was okay. Papa said it was okay. Daddy thought it was okay. So everything was fine.

That feeling lasted to the airport and through check-in, although Kurt worried a little bit when he had to go through security. He did not want anyone to know that he was wearing a diaper. Then it was time to eat.

“I don’t want that.”

Daddy and Papa exchanged a look, and that just irritated Kurt. It wasn’t helped by Daddy telling him, “Baby, you know that you like sandwiches. We’ll get you grilled cheese like you wanted.”

“I don’t want sandwiches,” Kurt shook his head stubbornly. “I want pizza.”

That got another look between Daddy and Papa. Kurt probably would have gotten his way if he hadn’t gotten sassier.

“I want pizza for lunch. I’m not eating a sandwich.”

It was the fastest route to not getting his way, but Kurt couldn’t help himself sometimes. 

“You’ll eat what we tell you, or we’ll find someplace private to discuss it,” Daddy said, his voice steely.

Kurt scowled at that, and Papa reached out to tap his lip.

“I know a little boy who isn’t going to get a treat tonight.”

Closing his eyes, Kurt took a deep breath, then another. Finally opening his eyes, he forced himself to say, “Could we please get pizza instead?”

“I knew that was what you were trying to tell us,” Papa told him. “We can get pizza for lunch, but that means Daddy or I get to pick dinner. Fair?”

Kurt nodded, taking Papa’s proffered hand, and happily went to the pizza place. They ate lunch quickly, and then Kurt dragged Daddy and Papa to the bookstore.

Tugging on Papa’s hands, Kurt mounted his argument. “I neeeeeeed new books Papa. For reading. Reading is good.” Making his best, cutest expression, he begged. “You said not too much TV on vacation. You can read me stories while we cuddle instead. Pleeeeease?”

“Kurt, no new books,” Papa told him. “You have plenty of books, and we packed bedtime stories.”

“Paaaapaaaaaa,” Kurt whined, clutching Dave’s hand between both of his. This was important. He needed new stories. And he didn’t like to give up once he had asked for things because it set a bad precedent for Papa and Daddy.

Dave used his free hand to pull Kurt closer to him. Murmuring quietly, he told Kurt, “Kurt Elizabeth, no. I know you heard me the first time.”

“Papa,” Kurt whined one last time.

Blaine stepped in then. Kurt was being quiet, but he didn’t this to escalate. The last thing they needed was for someone to notice what was going on. “Kurt, Papa said no. You need to stop asking, or we’re going to find someplace private to discuss it.”

That got a response. Kurt instantly stood up straight, shaking his head no. He did not want to find someplace private. They didn’t do that. Spanking was very private. Kurt’s only spanking anywhere other than the cabin during their summer vacation or at their home was the park on their way home from visiting Burt. It had been abandoned, but Kurt had been terrified of getting caught. Before he was too busy worrying about exactly what the switch was doing to his backside.

“I think we should go wait for the plane,” Blaine suggested, not wanting to give Kurt the opportunity to misbehave again.

Papa agreed, and they went to wait. Kurt made it about 10 minutes before he thought he was going to go crazy from the boredom.

“Papa? How much longer?” he whispered. 

Dave exchanged a look with Blaine, “45 minutes pumpkin. Do you want your book?”

“I don’t wanna read.” 

Leaning back against the back of his chair, Kurt swung his legs a bit and watched people walk by. After counting 47 different fashion missteps, he tapped on Dave’s arm again. 

Stretching up so he could ask directly into Dave’s ear, he whispered, “Papa? How much longer now?”

“38 minutes,” Dave told him patiently.

Kurt went back to watching people. Then, “Papa? Now how long?”

“45 minutes,” Blaine interrupted. That got a glare from Kurt.

“Nuh uh.”

“Yuh huh,” Blaine teased, giving Kurt a kiss. “The pilot heard you asking, and he decided he was going to start adding time until you stopped.”

“No he didn’t,” Kurt pouted. “No fair teasing.”

“Blaine,” Dave said, giving Blaine a look. The last thing they needed was a temper tantrum. “Kurt, knock it off. We’ll board when they’re ready.”

“I’m booooooooooored.”

Leaning closer, Dave murmured into Kurt’s ear, “I understand that. I’m telling you that we have to wait. I have colored pencils and paper packed for you or a book. Which would you rather play with?”

“Neither,” Kurt crossed his arms over his chest, and Blaine stood up.

“I think we need to find a bathroom so we can have a chat,” he told Kurt, reaching out a hand.

That got a response. Shaking his head, Kurt sat up straight. “I would like to draw please.”

“I think we need to go and talk privately,” Daddy repeated.

“Papa,” Kurt said, looking beseechingly at Dave. “I wanna draw. Please? I wanna draw quietly?”

Dave nodded, “If you’re sure? Because I know that Daddy would be happy to discuss things.”

“I’m sure.”

Papa handed Kurt the paper and the pencils, grateful that it appeared the baby would be able to entertain himself for the next 36 minutes. Daddy sat down next to Kurt, one arm placed around his shoulder, watching.

Kurt drew beautifully. It was one of the activities that could typically keep him focused for several hours, and Dave had actually gone out to buy new colored pencils and a new notebook specifically for the trip. That should buy them enough time to board, and Blaine thought it was extremely likely that Kurt would fall asleep while they were on the plane.

Kurt made it until about 10 minutes before the plane would start boarding. Then, patting Dave’s arm, he said quietly, “Papa? I am hungry.”

“No,” Blaine told him, listening to the conversation. “The plane is boarding soon, and you just ate lunch.”

Dave stood up, holding out his hand for Kurt’s. “We’ll go and grab a snack from the shop over there. We’ll be back in five minutes; could you please watch everything?”

“He just ate lunch,” Blaine repeated.

“But I’m hungry ‘gain.”

Leaning in toward Blaine, Dave explained, “He’s going to get cranky if we don’t feed him now. I’ll get him a quick snack. Do you want anything?”

Blaine shook his head no. He was starting to think that this vacation was going to be an absolute disaster, in spite of Dave’s reassurances. Kurt needed to nap because he wouldn’t sleep eight hours at night. Kurt was used to snacking multiple times a day because Dave worried he didn’t get enough calories in just from meals. He got cranky if he was too hot, too cold, too tired, bored, or hungry. And sometimes, Blaine swore that Kurt was naughty and crabby for no reason.

While he was pondering how he was going to keep Kurt calm and well behaved at Disney World, mecca of over stimulation, Dave was vetoing snack choices.

“No candy,” he told Kurt quietly. 

“Cookies?” Kurt asked, holding up a package of oreos.

The last thing that they, or anyone else booked on the afternoon flight to Orlando for that matter, needed was for Kurt to be on a sugar high that would lead to a sugar crash. Hyperactivity followed by tantrums. Luckily, then came the nap. However, it was best avoided whenever possible.

“We’re getting ice cream tonight,” Dave reminded him patiently. “You need to get something with protein. They have cheese and fruit over there, or there’s yogurt. Which would you prefer?”

“Cheese and crackers,” Kurt bargained.

Dave grabbed the requested food, adding in a bunch of grapes and a bottled water as well. “Cheese and crackers and some grapes.”

Kurt nodded, finding that compromise acceptable, and he happily accompanied Papa back to where Daddy was sitting. They didn’t have a chance to open Kurt’s snack before they were being called for boarding, and Kurt whined a little.

“I’m hungry,” he told Dave, reaching out for the snack again.

Dave nodded, moving it out of reach. “Once we’re sitting down. Do you need to use the bathroom?”

“No,” Kurt said, tone offended.

Daddy looked at him, “Excuse me? Do you talk to Papa that way?”

“I meant no thank you,” Kurt said with a sigh.

Dave nodded, “Grab your stuff. Let’s go sit down so you can eat your snack.” 

They got onto the plane and situated before Papa would hand the food back over to Kurt, who was now looking out the window. After watching him hold it for a moment without eating, Papa unwrapped it.

“Eat,” he instructed.

Kurt nodded, taking a few bites. “How long till we get there?”

“About an hour,” Dave told him, for what seemed like the millionth time. “Then we’ll get our bags and take the shuttle to the hotel. We should check in around 4:00.”

Kurt smiled, “Then I get my ice cream!”

“After dinner, if we don’t have any more problems,” Blaine interjected.

Kurt gave Daddy a look, as though it wounded him to think that Daddy didn’t trust him to behave, then he returned to eating his snack. By the time they took off the food was gone, and Kurt was happily occupied looking out the window.

After a while of that, he leaned back a little into Papa. The armrest was kind of digging into his back, so Papa made him sit up so they could adjust it. Once that was accomplished, Kurt leaned back against Papa, still staring out the window. It didn’t take long for him to drift off to sleep.

Dave smiled at Blaine. “Can you get us a blanket?”

Once the flight attendant brought that, Dave gently covered Kurt up, taking care to not wake him. He’d planned on Kurt skipping his nap, but he had hoped that this would happen.

“He’s so cute when he’s sleeping,” Blaine joked, a common refrain around the apartment when they’d had a terrible twos sort of day.

“Adorable,” Dave agreed with a grin. “If he stays out until we land, we should be good for the rest of the day.”

They spent Kurt’s nap quietly mapping out the next 24 hours. Kurt had definite plans about what he wanted to do, but Daddy and Papa figured it was better if they controlled the environment so that it was a bit more like home. Which meant regular bed and meal times.

By the time Kurt woke up, they had a plan, and the plane was just starting to descend. Refreshed from his nap, Kurt was bouncy and happy at the idea of stepping out into the Orlando sunshine. The biggest issue they had was keeping him under control because he was too excited, and that was quickly rectified by being allowed off the plane. Kurt’s excitement was infectious, and all three men were much more relaxed and looking forward to their vacation by the time they got to the shuttle.

Kurt had eaten and napped, and everything was fine. Blaine wasn’t sure what he had been worried about to begin with.


	4. Chapter 4

When the shuttle dropped them off at the hotel, Dave grabbed Kurt’s hand. He didn’t want to chance Kurt wandering off, distracted by the mural or the candy shop. Holding tightly to Kurt, he led him over to a nook in the lounge, near the check-in desk. It was clearly intended for children, with a large, flat-screen television playing Finding Nemo.

Sitting next to Kurt, he smiled at Blaine. “Why don’t you check in?” he suggested. He didn’t want to point out that the absolute last thing they needed was for Daddy to be left with Kurt at the moment. They were both in good moods, and Dave wanted it to stay that way.

Blaine nodded, knowing what Dave was thinking. It would be a good idea to get them checked in anyway; he wanted a chance to relax for a little bit before they left for dinner. Especially since Kurt was going to want to look through all the shops.

Dave sat with Kurt, watching as his boyfriend surreptitiously peeking at the movie. When Blaine didn’t return quickly enough, he abandoned his efforts at stealth, leaning into Dave and openly watching Finding Nemo. They were up to the part where Darla arrived at the dentist by the time Blaine came back, and Kurt whined a little.

“Wanna watch,” he complained quietly.

Dave stood, holding out his hand, “Not right now. Why don’t we go look at the room?”

Kurt shook his head, and Dave leaned forward, “Do you tell Papa no? Is that the kind of behavior that earns little boys rewards?”

With a scowl on his face, Kurt stood, taking Papa’s hand and following him to the elevator. They had to go up up up, and Kurt lost his angry expression, clutching Papa and watching the numbers go higher.

“What floor?” he murmured, avoiding eye contact with the bellboy.

“12,” Papa told him.

Kurt nodded, following Daddy and Papa off of the elevator quietly. Blaine tipped the bellboy as quickly as possible, wanting him out of the room so that Kurt could relax. He was hoping that some private little time would get them through dinner. This was their first vacation since they had started doing this. Other than the cabin, but that was different.

Kurt was looking out the window, staring at the castle. “Wanna go see it today,” he told Daddy, pointing.

Blaine shook his head, “Nope. Tomorrow pumpkin. You can pick what you want us to do then, but tonight, we’re getting dinner. It’s a waste of time to go into the parks when we’d only have a few hours anyway.”

Kurt crossed his arms over his chest, pouting. He wanted to go today, and Daddy and Papa were being mean. “No fair.”

“Oh no,” Blaine said, standing behind Kurt and pulling him backward into a hug. “I’ve got a grumpy baby,” he said in a sing-song voice. Running his fingers down Kurt’s ribs, he asked, “What are we going to do about that?”

“No tickles!” Kurt shrieked, twisting. “Not grumpy Daddy. NOT! Promise! But no tickles!” Hearing Dave come out of the bathroom, he wailed, “Papa! Tell Daddy tickles don’t help!”

“Don’t help what?” Dave asked with a grin. It was nice to see Blaine relaxing. This vacation was going to be good for all of them.

“When the baby’s grumpy,” Blaine explained, continuing to tickle Kurt. At this point, Kurt had wiggled his way to the ground, but Daddy just followed.

Laughing hysterically, Kurt wailed, “Papa! Save me!”

“You need help?” Dave asked him, standing over both of them with a glint in his eye. Blaine nearly stopped tickling then. It was hard to tell with Dave. Sometimes, he’d help the baby by tickling Blaine. And Blaine hated to be tickled.

When Kurt nodded, still laughing, “Please!”

“Okay,” Dave said with a sigh, reaching down and plucking Kurt up from the ground. Carrying him to the bed, he dropped Kurt on his back with a bounce, then looked at Blaine. “You don’t tickle the baby like that,” he explained, turning suddenly to pin Kurt, “It’s more of a poking motion.”

Kurt tried to wiggle or roll away from Papa, but Dave seemed to be everywhere. When Daddy joined them, Kurt finally collapsed, laughing so hard his tummy hurt, then saying, “Please! Gotta go potty!”

Dave instantly stopped, sitting back on his heels. The diaper wasn’t a punishment; if Kurt needed to use the bathroom, he wasn’t going to tell him no. Especially not when it was likely to bring back the grumpy disposition they’d been dealing with all day.

When Kurt returned, he’d left his jeans on the bathroom floor. Pulling at the waistband of his diaper with irritation, he said, “Papa? Please? No more diaper now?”

“Are you going to be a good boy for us Kurt?” Daddy asked, looking at him. It hadn’t been the best morning, but they were on vacation. He was excited.

Kurt nodded solemnly, “Uh huh. I be very good boy Daddy.”

“Come here,” Blaine gestured. When Kurt was standing in front of him, Daddy told him, “No more diaper today if you think you can behave without it. But if we have any trouble, it will be diapers all day tomorrow. Understood?”

Kurt nodded again, ripping the diaper off without another word and then rifling through the suitcase for underwear. Redressing himself, he waved away Papa’s assistance, “I do it.”

Relaxing against the headboard, Papa pulled Daddy back for a cuddle while Kurt finished. “Pumpkin,” Dave started, “Why don’t you come and snuggle with us for a little bit before we go to get dinner? Do you think you can wait an hour or two?”

“Uh huh. Beau too,” Kurt told them, pulling the bunny and his blanket out. Crawling up the middle of the bed, he settled between the two of them and pulled his blanket over himself. Sucking his fingers, he relaxed for a bit.

When he felt himself falling asleep, he began to talk. “Wanna ride rides tomorrow Papa,” he ordered sleepily. “Space mountain.” He didn’t want to fall asleep again, and he kept talking for a while, although he made progressively less sense until his eyelids fluttered shut for the last time.

With Kurt falling asleep, Dave decided it wasn’t the worst idea for him and Blaine to nap as well. Maybe they’d stay up late tonight, watching the fireworks or wandering around Downtown Disney. Extricating himself from his boyfriends, Dave went to grab the spare blanket from the closet. By the time he returned, Blaine had dropped off as well. 

Covering the three of them with the blanket, Dave curled himself around Kurt, who sleepily nestled against him. Laying his left arm over Kurt’s waist, Papa rested his hand on Daddy’s lower back. Blaine was sprawled on his stomach, dead to the world, and Dave fell asleep easily, wrapped around both of them.

Kurt was the one who woke up first, not surprising given that he had taken a nap on the plane, and he woke Dave up almost immediately. 

“Hi baby,” Dave whispered, looking at him.

Kurt smiled, fingers in his mouth, “Hi.”

“Ready to get up?”

Nodding, Dave shifted off of the bed so that Kurt could climb out as well. Kurt went right back over to the window, staring out, and Dave opened the balcony door. “Why don’t we sit out here until Daddy wakes up?”

Kurt followed Dave onto the balcony, climbing onto Papa’s lap and staring off at the castle. After a minute, he started shivering, and Dave set him onto his feet.

“I’m going to get your blanky. Do you want Beau Bunny?”

“Uh huh. Please juice too?”

“Please juice too?” Papa smiled, ruffling Kurt’s hair. “You’re thirsty?”

Kurt nodded, sitting back down in Papa’s vacated chair. “Cranberry,” he instructed.

Dave quickly grabbed what he needed from the room, happy to see the relaxation on Blaine’s sleeping face. Going back to the balcony, he sat back down with Kurt, who happily accepted the juice.

“Tomorrow,” Kurt started, “we’re going to go and ride the rides.”

Dave nodded, making sure to wrap Kurt up in the blanket. “If that’s what you want. What rides tomorrow?”

“All the rides Papa,” Kurt was glaring at the sippy cup. It was impossible to drink and suck on his fingers, and he wanted both.

“All the rides ever?” Dave teased, taking the cup out of Kurt’s hands and putting it on the nearby table. 

Kurt reached for it. “Hey! I wanted that!”

“Manners,” Blaine said, standing in the open doorway and rubbing at his eyes. “How long have you two been awake?”

“Not long,” Dave replied, smiling at Blaine. “And Daddy’s right Kurt. ‘Hey! I wanted that!’ is not the way you tell me something.”

Kurt sighed heavily, sounding very put upon as he said, “Sorry. Please may I have my juice?” he emphasized my slightly, but Papa let it go, handing the cup back.

“I think someone needs dinner,” he told Blaine. It had been a little over four hours since Kurt had eaten his snack, and it was better to feed him before he got cranky.

Blaine had settled into the chair next to them, and he asked, “Did either of you have any ideas for dinner? There are restaurants here, or we could go to Downtown Disney. Or we could get dinner at one of the other hotels?” 

Dave smiled; Blaine had been to Disney World several times already, and he was clearly getting excited about showing them around. 

“Do I still get my ice cream?” Kurt asked, not making eye contact with either of them. He knew he had been a little bit bad, but he was hoping that he hadn’t lost out on his treat.

Dave and Blaine made eye contact, and Dave shrugged. He didn’t have an issue with anything that had happened today, but he knew he was the more lenient of the two of them.

“If you eat all of your dinner, and we don’t have any more problems, then yes, we can get ice cream after dinner.”

Nodding, Kurt said, “I’ll be very good.”

“What do you want for dinner?” Papa asked him.

That got an exasperated sigh from Kurt, “You said you and Daddy pick because I picked lunch.” Sometimes he thought that Papa didn’t remember anything.

“Why don’t we go to Downtown Disney then? There’s the ice cream shop there,” Blaine suggested. “And they’ve got a store full of legos.”

Privately, Papa thought the legos may be more for Daddy than for Kurt, but he figured anything that had Blaine playing with the baby was a good thing.

“Go wash your face,” he instructed, setting Kurt on his feet and patting his bottom lightly. “You think the baby needs legos?” he asked, once Kurt was back in the room, his tone slightly teasing.

“Legos are fun for everyone,” Blaine said diplomatically, avoiding eye contact. “Plus? They have a place with crab legs.”

Dave’s eyes glazed over slightly, imagining dinner, and he nodded. “I don’t care who the legos are for anymore.”

“Didn’t think so,” Daddy said.

Kurt appeared then, “Papa! Time to go eat. I’m starving!” Grabbing one of Dave’s hands, he began pulling.

“We better get some dinner,” Dave told Blaine, standing up. “Okay Kurt. Don’t pull; it’s rude. Go put your shoes on.”

With a scowl, Kurt went back inside. He didn’t understand why they sent him to go and do all this stuff before they did; he’d be ready, and they wouldn’t be. And then they’d get mad just because he wanted them to hurry up, which was not fair.

Finding his shoes, he sat down on the bed and began unlacing them. When he realized that Daddy and Papa were still sitting on the balcony, he put the shoes down and picked up Beau. 

“Is not fair,” he explained seriously. “I’m hungry, and I want to eat. But they’re out there talking.” After listening to Beau’s half of the conversation, he said, “I know that, but when they wait for me, is because I’m making myself fabulous.”

He continued to vent his frustrations to the rabbit until Daddy and Papa came into the room. Then, he put down Beau and gave them a look. “Don’t like it when you talk ‘bout me.”

“Not everything’s about you short stuff,” Papa told Kurt, kneeling in front of him. “Do you need help?”

Kurt shook his head, “And don’t call me short stuff. Daddy’s short.”

Dave managed to get Kurt into his shoes with a minimum of complaints, while Blaine went to wash his face and fix his hair. “Kurt,” Papa told him, expression serious, “Do you want ice cream?”

“Uh huh,” Kurt told him.

“Then no more whining and complaining for me please. You know it’s a reward; you aren’t going to get ice cream if you keep being a little crab.”

“Not a little crab,” Kurt pouted, arms crossed over his chest. It never failed that a simple expression of the not fairness of any situation was interpreted as being crabby. Which was not fair.

“Do I need to tell Daddy that we need to eat in the room?” Dave asked him calmly.

Kurt had a sneaking suspicion that eating in the room meant eating and then immediately being sent to bed. Because they always thought more sleep would fix things. 

“No Papa,” he told Dave. “I wanna go see the legos. And eat ice cream.”

“Then please show me what a good boy you can be because I will bring you back to this room if I have to. And if you decide to be naughty so we can’t stay, you’re getting a bedtime spanking.”

Kurt sighed heavily. It should be against the rules to threaten spankings while on vacation. This was supposed to be fun time.

“Do you understand me?”

“Yes Papa,” Kurt said, forcing himself to not sound as irritated as he felt.

With that out of the way, Dave slipped his shoes on. As soon as Blaine was ready, they left, going downstairs to catch the bus.

Kurt was relatively well behaved on the bus, although Papa had to keep snagging his arm and pulling him back to sit down. But he wasn’t being bad so much as excited about everything. And Blaine wasn’t exactly helping.

Finally, Papa had enough and grabbed Daddy’s arm as well. Pulling him back to sit next to him, he ordered, “Knock it off. He’s already hyped enough.”

Blaine looked appropriately chagrined, and Dave managed to keep them both under control until the bus stopped. At which point he had to convince them that they were going to eat first.

Kurt was moving rapidly toward the store, but Papa managed to catch his collar, jerking him to a stop. 

“Dinner first.”

That got a face, and a quietly whined, “Wanna go look though. Please? Daddy does too.”

Dave glared at both of them. “No. We’re going to eat dinner first, and then we can go look. I promise.”

Kurt whined, glaring, and Papa raised his eyebrows. “Or we can go back to the room if you’d like?”

That got him a sunny smile, “I would like to go see LEGOs after dinner please Papa.” Kurt gripped Papa’s hand tightly, and walked along to the restaurant.

Dave had to hand it to him, Kurt was clearly making an effort to behave at dinner. He ate without arguing, including vegetables. Dave would have liked to see him eat more, but he did eat. Other than being slightly wigglier than was strictly necessary, Kurt was being very good.

Deciding not to press their luck, Dave took Kurt outside while Blaine paid the bill. Standing outside the restaurant, Dave hugged Kurt against him, both of them watching people walk by.

“Do you want ice cream first, or should we go look at toys?” Dave asked him.

“Toys, Papa!” Kurt told Dave. “Daddy is very ‘cited about the LEGO store. He wants to go look.”

Kurt liked to pretend that he didn’t notice what was going on, and Dave often found himself surprised when he was reminded that Kurt did actually pay attention to them.

Kissing Kurt’s cheek, Papa murmured, “You are a very nice boy, you know that?”

Kurt nodded solemnly, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. “I’m very very very nice,” pausing a moment, he continued, “I prob’ly need LEGOs Papa. And if you fink I don’t, maybe Daddy should get toys.”

“Think so?” Dave asked, nuzzling the top of Kurt’s head. “It would be nice for you and Daddy to have something that you play with together, like we bake cookies.”

That got another nod. “Daddy likes LEGOs. He’s not a very good player, Papa, but he likes LEGOs.”

“Who likes LEGOs?” Blaine asked, joining them.

Dave smiled, “You do. The baby wants to go shop before ice cream. He thinks that he needs LEGOs.”

Blaine was quickly moving toward the LEGO store, having grabbed Kurt’s hand. Tugging, he pulled along Kurt who pulled along Dave.

“Daddy,” Kurt complained quietly. “Not ‘posed to pull. Is rude!”

Dave snorted at that, shooting a look at Blaine. Sometimes, he thought that Daddy taught Kurt more bad habits than he broke Kurt of.

When they got to the LEGO store, Kurt stopped. Staring around, he looked wholly overwhelmed. Blaine was excited, but he got a look at Kurt’s face, and went into Daddy Mode.

“Come on,” he said, tugging Kurt along after him. “I want to show you something.”

Dave stayed near the door, browsing a little. He figured that Blaine knew what he was doing, and he was going to let them have their fun. He’d glance around occasionally, making sure that Kurt was still with Blaine and there was no sign of impending meltdown, but things were going well. Kurt was actually laughing, and Blaine looked like he was in a great mood.

Papa was confused by LEGOs. He’d had them as a kid, but when had they gotten so complicated? Admittedly, he had an older brother, so his LEGOs were mostly hand-me-downs, but still. He had a giant box of random parts, and he built things that he thought up. What was with all these kits? There were themes. Apparently, a lot of people who liked Star Wars also liked LEGOs. 

As he was thinking this, he felt someone tugging at his sleeve. Looking, he found Kurt standing next to him, a beseeching expression on his face. 

“I thought you were going to stay with Daddy,” Papa murmured, glancing around.

Kurt smiled, “He sent me to find you. He said you had to say it was okay too. Come see.”

Dave obligingly followed behind Kurt, even as he asked, “What was okay? What am I supposed to say is okay?”

The question was answered when Kurt led him to Blaine. Daddy was practically buzzing with excitement, a rapturous look on his face, as he stared at a display.

He smiled at Dave, “Look! It’s a working carousel!”

Dave smiled, “Cool.” He was being honest; it was pretty cool. “If you guys wanna get it, that’s fine.” He appreciated Blaine actually asking. Sometimes, Daddy brought home toys with a million little pieces that seemed to spend less time being played with and more time being sucked up in the vacuum or being stepped on when someone was barefoot.

“We kinda need the credit card,” Blaine said, continuing to smile.

That made Dave stop and give him a look. He knew that Blaine had cash on him. “How much is it?” he asked slowly.

“$900,” Kurt said, not making eye contact. Papa thought that was too much money for clothes, but this was an activity, that he could do with Daddy. That had to be worth something.

Apparently not. “Absolutely not. No way. We’re not spending almost $1000 on a toy.”

“Pleeeeease?” Kurt couldn’t help but beg a little, a longing look at the very cool carousel.

“No. No way you two. It’s $1000. For a toy. I’m sure you can find something else to play with here.”

“Not something this cool.” Surprisingly enough, that was not Kurt. That was Daddy. 

Dave raised an eyebrow at him, “Maybe not, but we’re not spending that much money on LEGOs. If you two want to leave without anything...”

Blaine started to complain again, but Kurt grabbed his arm and pulled, shaking his head no. Papa didn’t bluff. Maybe Daddy didn’t know that, but Kurt definitely did.

“How much can we spend?” Kurt asked.

Dave sighed. He wasn’t sure. He felt like toys shouldn’t be this expensive to begin with, but he also wanted Daddy and Kurt got something cool to play with together. Deciding to delay making more unpopular decisions, Dave said, “Pick something else out that you both think is reasonable, and make your case.”

Blaine started to open his mouth, but Kurt shook his head no frantically at him. 

“‘k Papa! We’re gonna go look!”

Grabbing Daddy’s arm, Kurt dragged him off to look while Papa watched in amusement. He supposed that he should be happy that Kurt was learning to obey him better, but mostly he thought the fact that Blaine suddenly felt the need to act up was adorable.

“You don’t argue with Papa,” Kurt explained to Daddy, his tone scandalized. “He doesn’t pretend he’s gonna do somethin’. If he says we’ll leave without toys, he means it.”

“But that toy is really cool,” Blaine argued.

Kurt gave him a look, and for a minute, Blaine forgot that he was supposed to be the daddy. “Is it cool enough that arguing is better than getting anything? Because you’re on your own then. I don’t wan’ a spanking. Papa’s hands are big. And he’ll def’nitely spank me if I argue more.”

Blaine sighed, shaking his head. Kurt was right. Returning to their search, they finally found some sets sufficiently cool that they also thought would get Papa’s approval. At least these weren’t kept stored behind a locked plexiglass case.

“Which one do you think?” Kurt asked Daddy. Kurt liked the firehouse best, but this seemed really important to Daddy. Plus, Kurt had a pretty good idea that if Papa thought he was being not selfish, he could parlay that into more LEGOs.

“He’s not going to go for that one, is he?” Blaine asked, knowing the answer even as he pointed at the grocery store. It was less than the carousel, but not by much.

Kurt shook his head. Daddy was right; that one was cool, but there was no way that Papa was going to be okay with $700 for LEGOs if he was appalled by the carousel.

Dave came over then, asking, “Have you guys picked something out? It’s getting late; if we want to go into the parks tomorrow, someone needs to sleep.”

Kurt leaned back into Papa, relaxing into the feel of Dave’s arms wrapping around him. “Daddy pick,” he murmured quietly.

Blaine was not so wrapped up in looking that he hadn’t noticed Kurt’s repeated glances at the firetruck that came along with the firehouse. That one was pretty cool anyway. Grabbing the box, he held it up to Dave.

“Please Papa?” Kurt asked, “Is not as much as the carousel.”

Dave thought that $150 was still too much for toys, but even he was no match for puppy dog eyes from both boyfriends. “Okay. Do you have the cash?”

Blaine nodded, and he happily went to pay for the new toy. That accomplished, they walked to the ice cream shop, where Kurt’s eyes widened.

Before they could even ask, Dave looked at them both and said, “We’re not getting the Earthquake. Eight scoops of ice cream is a bad idea.”

“But Dave!” Blaine argued, staring at the picture on the menu, “It’s eight scoops of ice cream to share! That wouldn’t be too much.”

“Yeah Papa,” Kurt said. “It’s got bananas and cherries too, so it’s practically health food.”

Dave couldn’t believe that either of them thought he was going to agree to something that pretty much guaranteed that at least one of them was going to throw up. “No. N-O. There is no way; pick something else.”

With a sigh, Kurt considered his options, finally settling on a banana hot fudge sundae. Blaine opted for peanut butter hot fudge, even as Kurt and Dave wrinkled their noses in disgust. Of course, both Blaine and Kurt were horrified by Papa’s decision to stick to decaf coffee.

“But it’s an ice cream store,” Kurt said, looking appalled by Dave’s decision.

Dave waved them both off, with an admonishment that they couldn’t buy any candy, before he ordered. At least one of them needed to not be throwing up tonight, otherwise there would be nobody available to go and get pepto bismol.

Snagging a table, Kurt and Blaine waited impatiently for the ice cream that had been promised to Kurt, and they both practically dove into their sundaes when they arrived. Dave sat back, watching them with an odd feeling of both amusement and terror at realizing how little Blaine was acting. The idea that Kurt might be the more reasonable of his boyfriends this vacation was not something that he relished the idea of.

Kurt made it through about two thirds of his sundae before Papa noticed that he was sagging. 

“I think it might be time to go back to the hotel,” he suggested.

Kurt whined a little, still slowly spooning ice cream into his mouth. He’d get his second wind any minute now; he was sure of it. Just as he was opening his mouth to mount a defense, he yawned gigantically.

Blaine nodded. He was full anyway. 

Between the two of them, they got Kurt up and out of the ice cream shop without any sort of incident. Kurt wanted to tell them that he was fine, but Papa had his arm around Kurt, and he felt warm and snuggly. That didn’t mean Kurt was ready for bed, but he could argue about that when they got back to the hotel.

Now that Kurt was fading fast, Papa decided to just get a cab back to the hotel. Kurt dozed between the two of them, being roused just enough to get him up to the room. After he flopped on the bed, he was back out. Papa and Daddy had to undress his snoring form, tucking him in with Beau Bunny before they crawled in on either side. Tomorrow, they’d go to the parks.


End file.
